


You know I'm falling, falling, falling

by viva_smoke



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mary To The Rescue, Memory Loss, Post Season 3, time to show a different side to her without walls up, zelda is fragile and pure and needs to be cared for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_smoke/pseuds/viva_smoke
Summary: What would you do if you found the guardian of one of your students in the woods having lost her memory? And if this was a woman you might already have a crush on? Why invite her in and care for her, of course! If you're Mary Wardwell, you would.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 141
Kudos: 168





	1. Lost and Found

She had fallen, and her head was killing her. Those were the only two things she knew, and one only because she had awoken on the ground, a raised tree root by her foot. But the rest was missing, just out of reach but blocked and only serving to make the pain in her head grow to excess. So she'd have to stop trying for now. Thus she found herself wandering these strange and unnerving woods, allowing her feet to take her wherever they wished, hoping some sort of muscle memory would kick in and deliver her unto a safe place.

How long she weaved through the trees she couldn't say. The sky had been dark when she began and darker still, yet now seeing a brief light shine a few yards away a hopeful feeling took a bit of the empty space within her… until an even brighter light shown directly into her eyes causing her to wince in pain and grip a nearby trunk.

"Ms. Spellman?"

**********************

Mary Wardwell's day had been exceptionally long for a Thursday, made longer at her own hand as she stayed after hours to work on some grading. For the past month or so now the schoolteacher had found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on her work in her own home, finding distractions in nothing, listening for strange sounds and still jumping when she heard them, only serving to feed her own unease and resulting nightmares.

It wasn't until the night custodian came in to check on her that she realized the sun had set, and so she gave the man an awkward smile before packing away her paperwork and heading home. It had been an uneventful ride to her cottage, almost surprisingly peaceful even. But that feeling came to a halt, as did her vehicle, as she pulled into her driveway, the headlights of her car illuminating the line of trees behind her home and a person within them.

Mary gathered her courage, that came in the form of her purse which concealed a handgun she had sworn to Adam she did not need, and exited her car to take purposeful strides towards whoever was waiting in the woods, hand tightly gripping the outline of the gun at her side as an odd sense of death vu washed over her. Though her hand soon dropped away, her entire body showing surprise in who she found squinting and holding onto a tree.

"Ms. Spellman?"

To say she was shocked to find Sabrina's aunt was quite frankly underselling it. She could only recall ever seeing the woman a handful of times, when the other nicer sister insisted upon dragging the redhead along to conferences, but Mary knew the woman on sight and had no doubt it was her.

"Wh-What are you doing out here? I-" She stopped and gasped as she approached closer, but a few feet from the Spellman Matriarch and saw the state of her. "Oh my! Ms. Spellman, is-is that blood? Are you bleeding? Are you hurt?" She couldn't help the rapid fire questions and tentatively stepped ever closer.

All the while Zelda stood there, leaning her weight upon the tree. She must have injured her ankle when she had fallen, she realized. Though the pain in her head was far worse and only being exacerbated by all the questions this woman had for her. She had initially been relieved when the woman appeared to recognize her, but now she only felt worse. And was she bleeding? Zelda didn't know.

"I.. I'm not sure. I.. feel dizzy and my head is pounding and I think I may have hurt my ankle? But I-" She audibly winced once more, having to look away from the lights still shining upon her. "Those really are very bright. I.." she swallowed, hoping to force herself to produce saliva to alleviate her sandpaper mouth and grimaced when it failed. "I'm sorry I don't know.. but would you.. You wouldn't happen to have any water or.. if you could just point me in the direction of where I live.. Do I? Live near here? I'm sorry but you sounded as if you knew me so perhaps you know that as well? I-" She ducked her head into her hand, letting her hair fall over and shield her from the headlights.

It was at that point Mary noticed a darker red stain upon the side of the woman's head and felt panic grip hold of her, and pieces of a puzzle shifted together. For surely, though their interactions had not been plenty, Zelda Spellman would still be able to recognize her. But if something nefarious had happened as by the looks of her…

"I have water. Yes. Inside. We should.. we should get you inside and look you over. I can't just send you out back into the night in such a state. What would your niece think of me," she rambled, shaking her head at her own foolishness and reaching out and placing her hand upon Zelda’s arm, hoping she didn’t startle the woman and cause further injury inadvertently. Zelda, for her part, was only mildly started at the touch but allowed it as she was too caught up in wondering what sort of family she might have beyond this apparent niece. She assumed it meant she must have at least one sibling, but it triggered nothing. No memory or image came into her mind.

“Alright,” Zelda responded, looking back up and at the woman now by her side. She looked unassuming and kind with a pleasant array of facial features. And with her warm hand upon her arm she realized just how cold she was. The woman had said she was bleeding, so she wondered if it was bloodloss or if she just always ran cold. It was a peculiar thing, she noted, to not even know the smallest of things about yourself. “I’m assuming it’s less blindingly bright inside,” she quipped, instantly confused and embarrassed as to why she would say such a thing to someone offering her their help. "A-And perhaps you could tell me about this niece of mine and how you know her," she asked, her tone far more timid, which worried Mary Wardwell further. She had never heard the Spellman woman speak like that, always appearing to Mary as if she were twice her height and of regal status, the center of every room.

"Oh, oh, of course. Let's, um, let's get you inside then and-- yes." Mary realized it would likely be best not to alarm the redhead with knowledge that she possibly had suffered some sort of head injury. No, that was a conversation best taken place with the injured party already seated. And the sooner Zelda Spellman sat down the better, she thought to herself and carefully placed her arm under her shoulder and across her back to help guide her across the yard and into the house, only fumbling with the key a minor amount. "You were correct. A dimmer light than my car," the brunette said with a smile to indicate she meant it in humor before it fell, remembering that her car was left running outside. "Why don't we get you seated on the couch while I go turn off the car, hm?" 

Zelda did as she was bid and settled into the couch, relieved to remove the pressure upon her ankle, though she was still quite dizzy. But she sat there in silence as she waited for the other woman to return, busying herself by looking about the room. It was a nice room, she noted. Well decorated but still held a homey aura.

"Well that's done, so now I.. I will get you that water and m-maybe a.. uh.. a bandage? You.. please don't be offended, Ms. Spellman, but you look as if you hit your head pretty hard. Do you.. Do you recall that?" Mary kept her voice from rising in pitch the best she could, mindful of the redhead's headache. Zelda was grateful for it, recognized the effort, but still found it hard to keep up.

"I.." She tried her best to remember anything, any fact or feeling before she woke up but kept failing. She didn't appreciate that feeling at all. "No, I.. I know I must have fallen down because I woke up face first on the ground. But I.. I don't know," she sighed in frustration, leaning forward to place her elbows on her knees and hold her head in her hands.

"Its- Hey, its alright. We'll get it all sorted, I'm sure." Mary wanted to reassure her, wanted to ease her suffering, and wondered if she even could. Not wanting to make it any worse, she went to the kitchen to fetch the necessary items and quickly returned to the living room to seat herself on her coffee table to be across from Zelda, handing her the water first. "Don't go too fast, just sip it. We don't want you making yourself sick. And I’ll just put this ice-pack on your ankle. Looks a bit swollen.”

Zelda offered a thankful small smile for the water and the kindness and sipped as instructed. She gave a humming sound, happy to feel the cool liquid ease her aching throat. Had she screamed? Had she been attacked? Her brow furrowed at those questions circling her mind until she tasted something metallic. She raised her hand to her mouth but Mary stopped her before she reached it.

"You must have hit something or got caught on something. I-It doesn't look infected but we should still clean up these scratches before they do. You.. um.. your lip is cut open. It doesn't look bad," Mary quickly offered before biting her own lip and holding up a dampened towel. “May I..?”

Nodding her consent, Zelda sat still and held the glass of water in her lap. Some voice in her head urged her to decline and do it herself, not liking at all how this woman was seeing her in such a vulnerable state. But what was the alternative, she reasoned with herself before something dawned on her.

“I don’t know your name,” she spoke up suddenly though with no hint of malice or anything beyond the picture of innocence.

“Oh. Right. I-I guess if you don’t even know where you live how would you know my name of all things. How silly of me,” Mary chastised herself. “My name is Mary. Mary Wardwell. I.. I’m a teacher at Baxter High. You’re.. um.. you’re niece is one of my students,” she explained as she began to gently dab and wipe the towel against Zelda’s busted lip. And in that moment as she cared for the other woman, who sat dare she say sweetly before her, she recognized an odd feeling inside of her. She wondered if she had indeed been attacked by something or someone. To have such injuries… The feeling she identified was a sort of protectiveness, as if Sabrina’s aunt was one her students under her care and responsibility, though not entirely in that way. Mary couldn’t recall ever having had the chance to see this woman so up close. She finished cleaning her wounded lip and moved onto a scratch under her right eye. “You have lovely eyes.” It was said before she even gave it a second thought, and Mary was instantly embarrassed.

“I suppose that’s good to know,” the redhead replied with a little smile. This Mary woman had allowed her into her home and was cleaning her up, so the least she could do was try to lighten the mood. And it worked as Mary smiled back and continued on with cleaning and medicating the scratch, rather losing herself in the task and trying not to stare into her eyes. “Mary?”

“Hm?”

“What’s my name? Rather.. What is my first name? You keep calling me Ms. Spellman, which I presume is my surname. But I think I’d rather you call me by my given name. You continuing to call me Ms. makes me feel as if you were my handmaiden or something, which you are not. So.. please?”

Mary was at a loss for words for a second or two, unsure if she had ever heard Zelda Spellman use the word ‘please’ without a terse undertone or huff or roll of her beautiful eyes. It was horrid of her to think it but seeing her like this was almost a blessing.

“Zelda,” she answered simply and did her best not to laugh at how the woman scrunched her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t care for it.”

“What? I don’t.. You don’t like your name?”

“No, I do not,” Zelda replied, raising her chin ever so slightly in a rather haughty pose Mary remembered of her. “It makes me sound like some harsh old crone from some sort of children’s book.”

“Oh. I.. I don’t agree. I rather like the name,” Mary said with a shrug of a shoulder and moved to sit next to her on the sofa to examine the side of her head. “I think it’s a very pretty name actually. It sounds.. different. I mean, that.. Well, it may be more of an old fashioned name sure, but it.. Okay maybe I’m romanticising it a little bit, but Zelda Fitzgerald was quite a figure. So I’ve always thought it to suit you. A-And I mean that as a compliment. It's a, uh, a rare name for a unique woman.”

A little smile, almost bashful in nature, tugged at the corners of Zelda’s mouth. She had most certainly not expected to elicit such a response and was grateful Mary was so concentrated on looking elsewhere so she couldn’t see the flush of her cheeks. She brought the glass back up to her lips and sipped idly, waiting for Mary to speak again. She was becoming used to the woman’s rambling and inflections, no longer being made dizzy from trying to listen to her. In fact she could almost find a small amount of comfort in it, as if the nervous way she spoke reassured her that Mary would bring no harm to her. Not to mention the gentle touch of fingers in her hair was quite soothing, and Zelda was a bit disappointed when it stopped, looking to Mary.

“You- Your head does have a small wound, but largely it seems to be superficial. I was worried when I saw it out there. But really I think it should be fine. Just needs a little bit of care, and you’ll want to wash the blood out of your hair. Its not still bleeding,” she rushed to assure. “Though you might have a concussion. You’ll just need to be looked after tonight. Which.. I should probably take you to your home. Your family’s likely worried sick. I know I would be. So.. do you think you can stand? Do you need my help?”

“No, I-I think I can manage,” she replied in a quiet voice and carefully stood up, Mary quick to place a hand on her lower back, and she wanted to chuckle at that. Of course this woman wouldn’t leave her to her own devices, she mused before slowly making their way to the car.

The short drive was spent in a peaceful silence: Mary concentrating on the road and Zelda lost in thought. While she was of course curious to learn about what sort of family she had, she couldn’t help the anxiety she felt at the idea of being dropped off with people she couldn’t remember, having to go through it all again. No doubt having to answer questions she didn’t have the answers to and watch their faces drop in disappointment or give her pitying looks. She didn’t look forward to any of it. Maybe it wasn’t fair of her to assume such would happen, to think negatively about her own family without remembering them or what they truly were like, but she knew the uneasy feeling was not put at ease when Mary finally pulled up to a dark and imposing house.

Mary’s own stomach twisted slightly once she stopped the car and saw the darkened house, not a light in any window. For reasons she couldn’t fathom, the brunette felt an anger rise within her. Where were the Spellmans when one of their own had been left defenseless? She held onto that anger rather than speculate how Zelda may not have been the only one under an attack. She couldn’t think like that right now; she had to focus on the woman beside her.

“It-It doesn’t look like anyone is home, but I’ll just go knock and be sure, hm,” Mary said, attempting to soothe them both, placing a hand upon Zelda’s shoulder. “You stay right here, and I’ll be right back.”

Zelda simply gave a nod, not wanting to try to smile and fail, and she watched Mary leave and approach the house before catching her reflection in the side-view mirror. Seeing how Mary had seen her deflated her slightly. Examining her lip, she wished she could remember what had happened, to at least know if someone else was involved that she gave as good as she got. Instead what she remembered was Mary’s delicate touch. It was the only thing that gave her an ease of mind. And so she further got lost in thought, wondering if they had been friendly, wondering what Mary thought of her before and now…

All the while Mary had knocked on the door and rung the bell several times each to no avail. No one was coming. No one was home. And it was getting to the point where she could no longer pretend otherwise. Giving up and turning back to the car it struck her. She would have to care for Zelda Spellman herself tonight.


	2. Daydreams and sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary offers a safe haven to Zelda, and they both offer up a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful to all that commented and gave kudos. This chapter isn't as long, but... have fun anyway.!

Zelda was happy to be back in the only place she somewhat recognized, exceedingly grateful to Mary for taking her in. Only she didn't know how to express her gratitude, something in her not wanting to bring further attention to how helpless she was. While she knew she was essentially that, she didn't like the reminder. Perhaps she should have stayed by herself in that house after all…

"Alright. So I've put a towel and some clothes that should fit you in the bathroom," Mary said coming into the room, hands clasped. "A nice warm shower should make you feel a bit better. Just do be mindful of your head and don't, um, don't lock the door. You know.. well.. a.. in case something- not that I think something will.. happen. But everything is in there. Use whatever you like."

Ever since Mary had returned to the car, Zelda had noticed the woman had reverted back to how she had acted when she first came upon her. She seemed nervous and on edge even. It was disappointing and made Zelda feel all the worse.

"Thank you," she replied with a nod, turning to go towards the gestured room but stopped to turn back, her own hands wringing. "If I make you uncomfortable I can go back to that house. I'm not even sure why you brought me back here or let me in at all. I mean I do know why, because you are a kind person and it's in your nature, clearly. Obviously I am grateful to you for helping me. However.. I may not know much about myself but I do know I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted."

"No, no, but I do want you! Er.. that is.. Here. I want you here." Mary's smile had fallen with what also felt like her heart. She could absolutely kick herself for making Zelda feel that way. "I'm so sorry. Please, I.. It seems I just don't know how to host- that is.. I live alone and the circumstances of you being here aren't ideal, and I'm not-"

"It's alright," Zelda interjected, putting a hand up. "I don't know the proper etiquette here either. And I apologize for my outburst. It's been a difficult night this far. I just.. I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home. I'll.. I'll just go take a shower and we can forget I said anything. I seem to be rather accomplished at that now," she remarked with a self-deprecating smile, to which Mary responded with a relieved one.

Not wanting to muck it up further, Zelda turned and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and letting out a sigh. As she turned the taps and let the water warm, she took the moment to observe herself in the mirror. Without the blouse and skirt she was afforded a better view of the canvas of bruises across her torso, and it painted a clear picture. She had been in an altercation, and she couldn't be certain she had won.

A more curious sight was a scar further down her abdomen, one looking as if her body had been stitched back together. Not a calming sight at all, but it would have to be added to a long list of questions to be answered later. An old wound didn’t take precedence.

While Zelda showered, Mary busied herself scrambling about her kitchen trying to find something to eat for herself and Zelda. And it occurred to her that she hadn’t a clue what sort of food the redhead might enjoy. Did she have any allergies? Mary searched her mind for any memory, any recollection of Sabrina mentioning anything relevant about her aunt. All she could conjure forth were things she well knew. Strict. Stubborn. Independent. A soft smile began to spread upon her face remembering the times when Sabrina would speak of her ‘Auntie Zee’, of the feminist ideals she had instilled into Sabrina’s young mind. Whether she enjoyed to admit it or not, Mary knew Sabrina looked up to Zelda, viewed her as quite the role model. And Mary had to agree and admired Zelda for raising the girl. Sabrina was smart and held fast to her opinions, always willing to go twenty rounds. And that was all a testament to Zelda.

The brunette teacher got caught up in imagining the redhead playing the role of mother to a small Sabrina at her knee with rapt attention, so caught up that the sound of the shower turning off didn’t register.

Mary daydreaming with a silly smile on her face in the middle of her kitchen was quite the sight for Zelda to approach, and she was glad she was afforded the sight. She had a notion it was a rare thing to see. Mary looked serene, her smile infectious apparently as Zelda found herself smiling at the scene before her, and she bit her bottom lip to keep from all-out grinning.

Mary finally snapped herself out of it, shaking her head at herself. As she did she caught sight of Zelda standing in the doorway, and Mary’s jaw dropped. There she was, the subject of her recent fascination, standing a few feet away with damp hair and wearing a pair of pajama shorts and an oversized Baxter High gym t-shirt Mrs. Meeks had found for her the time she spilled tea all over her blouse. There stood Zelda Spellman biting her lip and being an utter vision, and Mary briefly forgot to breathe.

“What,” Zelda asked with a nervous little laugh. “Forget I was here or..?”

“No! Oh no, no of course not. I just..” Was wondering how I had only just now noticed how long your legs are? No, she couldn’t say that. Was wondering precisely how many steps it would take to reach you and stroke the side of your face? Absolutely not that. “I-I’m sorry for staring. I just.. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without make-up or vintage clothing.”

“Oh.” Zelda’s expression fell, and what Mary wouldn’t give to take it back, to find something better to say that didn’t make her sound insulting or lecherous.

“No, no. I meant it as a compliment. Not that you dressed to the nines isn’t always a lovely sight! I just.. I just meant.. Its a nice change. I don’t think many people get to see you like this, and I feel rather privileged. Not that-- you know what I mean,” Mary finished, looking down to her shoes, blushing scarlet before clearing her throat and looking back to Zelda, who was once again with a small smile. The relief Mary felt was overwhelming. “Are you hungry? I realized I don't really know what you like to eat. And I don't know if you have any allergies, so…" Mary gave an awkward shrug. "Is there anything you think you might like or want?"

Zelda mulled it over for a full three and a half seconds before responding with, "Do you have anything sweet,” and bit her lip once more.

Mary swiftly closed the distance between them, reaching a hand out to stop the action, her thumb ghosting over the cut, and Zelda released her lip in shock as she stared in silent question. She’d be lying if she claimed not to be affected by the proximity and touch, but she didn’t have the courage to break the moment.

“S-Sorry,” Mary whispered. “I wouldn’t dare tell another woman what to do with her body, but I.. I don’t want you to open up that cut on your lip. S-So.. maybe.. You shouldn’t keep biting it?” Mary swallowed thickly and forced herself to look away from the other woman’s mouth. “I.. I think I might have some ice cream?”

“Ice cream for dinner? How scandalous,” she quipped with a light chuckle and smirk. “What flavor?”

“Well we’re two adult women. We can do what we like,” Mary threw back as she went to the freezer. “Mint chocolate chip. Is that a deal breaker?”

“No, sounds perfect,” Zelda replied and watched Mary prepare two bowls, taking the time to appreciate the woman before her. Mary was lovely, inside and out as far as she could tell, and it made her want to get to know her and sit close to her once more. Mary had appeared to be just as affected as she had been before, and the thought gave Zelda a bit of a thrill that maybe she wasn’t the only one a bit out of their element.

Spotting a tin of cookies, Zelda took one out, grabbed her filled bowl, and dipped the cookie into the frozen treat before taking a bite. She gave a hum of appreciation, but her look of contentment dropped as she heard Mary laugh at her.

“What,” she spoke around the cookie still in her mouth and swallowed. “I have a sweet tooth,” she followed up with a defensive tone, which only made Mary laugh more.

“I see that,” she said and tried to tamper her mirth. “I just never would have guessed it. It’s rather endearing if you don’t mind my saying.”

“No,” Zelda replied after a moment of consideration. “I don’t mind it at all. So long as you don’t mind that none of your sweets are safe while I’m around.” Zelda gave half a shrug before turning and taking her bowl to the living room.

Mary realized she would bake several times a day if it meant she got to experience more moments like that, but sadly shook her head of that thought. She was only a safe haven until the morning came and Zelda could be returned to her family. But still, Mary would enjoy it while it lasted.


	3. Breathing, not bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Zelda spend more time together in close quarters...

The pair ate their frozen treats side by side on the couch, watching reruns of I Love Lucy. Something about Zelda had told Mary that she might enjoy getting lost in the black and white comedy rather than the persistent mood-killer that was the nightly news. And she was right. The show kept the atmosphere light, and if it afforded Mary more opportunities to witness Zelda Spellman carefree and laughing then who was she to complain.

As the episodes went by, filling in the commercial time with the limited information Mary had to share about Zelda's family, Mary smiled softly as she turned to find Zelda had fallen asleep beside her. At some point the redhead had shifted to lay on her side, head propped up by a small decorative pillow.

Mary wished she could take a photo of the sight before deciding, no, that would be creepy and she didn't want to take advantage of Zelda in such a way. But she could look a little while longer and file it away in her mind, the way Zelda radiated peace, how darling she looked in slumber and in such casual clothing, the way her hair had fallen across her cheek.

She couldn't resist the temptation and reached over to move the wayward strand back behind the woman's ear and move the throw blanket down from atop the couch to cover the angel beside her. After that she could look away and be content.

It wasn't too much longer that Mary fell asleep as well. She had meant to get up and go to bed, truly she had, but she couldn't find the strength or will to move away. After all, what if Zelda awoke and became frightened finding herself in a strange place?

She would soon discover that she needn't fear it would be Zelda to wake but herself...

"No!" Mary's scream was piercing, enough to wake the dead… or at least wake Zelda beside her.

"Mm what's wrong," Zelda asked, voice laced with sleep and her eyes not fully open as she looked to the brunette, sitting up slightly.

Mary didn't respond, only stared at Zelda while she attempted to catch her breath and calm her racing heart.

Zelda was alright. Zelda was in front of her, breathing not bleeding. Yet Mary still felt the need to look down to her abdomen. There was no blood, no signs of Mary having done what she had thought…

“Mary? Come here. Lay down. It was just a bad dream,” she spoke softly and reached out to pull the brunette to lower herself on the couch, wanting to calm her hostess but also not wanting to lose her own sleep state.

“Of-Of course,” Mary whispered and didn’t put up a fight. “I’m sorry. I-I thought.. It felt so real, a-and you were bleeding. I thought I shot you. I--” Tears filled her eyes, and she took a shuddering breath as she felt Zelda’s hand stroke her arm.

“‘ ‘m not shot. Right here.” The words began to run together as the redhead closed her eyes, and Mary felt a tug on her heart. She was supposed to be caring for Zelda, not the other way round. Yet here they were, Zelda wrapping an arm around her, and Mary swore she had never felt safer.

The thought filled her with some amount of guilt as her thoughts went to Adam. But it was the truth. While he had been kind and patient and steady, he was a safe choice; he didn’t make her feel safe. Not like this. Mary’s eyes grew heavy as she focused on that feeling, on the weight of Zelda’s arm around her waist as if it belonged there, and she finally fell asleep with far more pleasant dreams filling her head.

The next time Mary woke it was morning. She panicked briefly before remembering it was a long weekend and she didn’t have to rush to get ready for work. Good thing, she mused as her eyes landed on a certain red-haired sleeping beauty, and a smile slowly spread upon her face. Carefully, Mary extracted herself from Zelda and went to freshen up before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. She felt safe in assuming the woman might enjoy pancakes so she got to it.

Mary Wardwell enjoyed cooking. She was by no means an extraordinary chef, but she took pleasure in the task. And cooking for someone else, cooking for Zelda Spellman of all people, made it all the better somehow.

This time when Zelda approached the kitchen she wasn’t meant with a daydreaming woman but rather a woman moving about with confidence, and Zelda had to admit she enjoyed the look on Mary. And the little spread she had put together on the table was another welcome sight as her stomach grumbled.

“I didn’t realize I had been rescued by a domestic goddess,” Zelda teased as she fully entered the kitchen, placing her hands on the back of a chair.

“Oh! Oh no, I,” Mary blushed and shook her head with a laugh. “It’s from a box. I’m not-- If my mother were alive to hear you say that, well.. well she would ask if you’d hit your head. Which I suppose..” Mary trailed off with a bit of a smirk and a tilt of her head, making Zelda laugh.

“You really are terrible at taking compliments, aren’t you,” she remarked with a shake of her head before pulling the chair out to sit at the table. “It truly does look wonderful, and I’m not just saying that because I’m starving. Thank you for doing this.”

“You’re more than welcome. Really, I.. I had forgotten how much I liked doing things for someone else.” Mary placed a cup of coffee in front of Zelda and sat down across from her.

“You’re a teacher, aren’t you? So doesn’t that mean you’re always doing things for others,” Zelda asked as she began to help herself, plating a stack of pancakes and drowning them in syrup and butter before digging in, moaning at the first bite. The sound made Mary’s cheeks flush, and she ducked her head sipping at her own coffee to hide her reaction.

“You, um, you do have a point. I will concede, though there are differences. For instance, my students aren’t usually nearly so grateful.”

“Not even my niece? When I remember how to be her aunt I’ll have to have a chat with her about that.”

The statement was said so casually it took Mary by surprise, as if she had momentarily forgotten that this was not her norm, that Zelda was only across from her because she had found her lost and hurt. She would have to return Zelda to the loving embrace of her family sooner rather than later. While the idea weighed heavily on her heart, she knew she had to bring Zelda back to where she belonged. Maybe Hilda would allow her to visit and cook for them, she wondered before pushing that ridiculous thought aside. Hilda Spellman would show her a respectable amount of gratitude before whisking Zelda away to take care of her herself. But that was how it was supposed to go, wasn’t it?

“Mary? Did I.. Did I say something wrong,” Zelda asked, noticing how the brunette’s face had fallen, the mood shifting.

“Hm? Oh.. Oh no, not at all, Zelda. You.. It simply reminded me that we’ll need to contact your family. Your sister especially will likely be worried, a-and.. well, it's rather rude and inconsiderate of me to hide you away here and not tell her, don’t you agree?”

“Wouldn’t it be inconsiderate to cause my sister pain? I can’t imagine it would be fun for her, seeing her sister stare at her blankly,” Zelda replied, sitting up straight in her chair, hoping that by appearing put-together Mary would listen to her. “But if I have outstayed my welcome.. I don’t want to intrude any further.”

“No! No, that’s not it at all,” Mary quickly exclaimed. “You are so very welcome here. Any time. Really, I mean it. I just.. I want to be fair to your family. A-And maybe… maybe seeing your sister, speaking with her, will jog your memory in some way? To make it, um, easier I could go there myself and explain what’s happened. Then you could meet her here, someplace you know. Would that… would that be alright with you?”

Zelda sat there for a minute, considering what Mary was offering and couldn’t find anything wrong with it other than her own stubbornness and desire to stay with Mary. Her face softened, giving Mary a small smile.

“Yes, I.. I think that’s a good idea.”


	4. Oh Zelds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda is brought into the loop, and Zelda is convinced she's losing her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's kind words mean the world to me! <3

Hilda Spellman reacted to the news precisely as Mary anticipated, with concern, gratitude, and insistence upon seeing her sister. Mary couldn’t blame the woman for wanting to see Zelda for herself, to be assured that Zelda was safe and to assess whatever the damage was. Indeed Mary knew that all to be perfectly logical and to be exactly how she herself felt, wanting to protect and care for the redhead.

Of course she did her best to warn the blonde sister that Zelda might not be as welcoming of any overwhelming and doting concern, tried to explain the headspace Zelda was in as Zelda herself had said. Zelda did not want to see disappointment in the eyes of loved ones she couldn’t recognize. Hilda had nodded along, but Mary still had her worries. Though she couldn’t properly express that to Hilda, couldn’t explain her feelings and desires to shield Zelda from any harm. Undoubtedly it would lead to further questions from the blonde, questions she couldn’t voice the answers to without seeming obsessive or mad.

And so she gave Hilda her address, told her to come to the cottage and see for herself that Zelda was in one piece even though she may be a bit of a blank canvas for now.

If only someone had told Zelda that was the intended image to project…

The instant Mary walked through the front door of her home she could sense that something wasn’t right. The further she walked in, her ears picked up on the sound of ragged gasping breaths coming from the kitchen. So with no thought to closing the door, Mary rushed into a scene that nearly broke her heart: Zelda in the corner of the kitchen, slumped onto the floor and propped up by the cabinets as she fought to control her sobs and heavy breathing and her gaze somewhere she couldn’t discern.

“Zelda,” Mary spoke softly, cautiously approaching the distraught woman on her floor. The look of fear she got in response was not something she had anticipated.

“No! No, Mary. Stop! Don’t come any closer,” she exclaimed, panic in her eyes as she looked to the brunette. At Mary’s confused face, she swallowed hard and tried to collect herself. “I-I-I don’t know h-how o-or what.. Please just stay back. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me? However w--” Her gaze fell on a nearby saucer shattered on the ground several feet away from Zelda. Mary looked back at Zelda questioningly, and Zelda sucked in a breath, fresh tears forming.

“I-I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even-- I was just trying to make tea! And it.. Mary, I don’t understand how I did it-- I’m so-sorry,” Zelda’s breath hitched and the words choked in her throat as the tears fell from her eyes, and Mary couldn’t stand to see it so she quickly moved to Zelda’s side and pulled her into her arms. Zelda fought for the briefest of moments before giving in and burying her face into Mary’s neck as sobs wracked her body.

“Ssh, it’s alright. I’m here now. I’ve got you. All you need to do is breathe,” Mary murmured the reassurances against Zelda’s temple, taking the liberty to gently rock them back and forth. If Mary were being honest, she hadn’t a clue where this instinct came from.

“No, Mary. You shouldn’t be near me,” she whimpered. “Something’s not right. I didn’t even touch it.”

“Touch what? Hm?” Mary pulled back just enough to look into overflowing green eyes, tucking a strand of errant hair behind Zelda's ear.

"The saucer," she answered as if it were obvious. "I had thought I could set up some tea for when you brought my sister here and.. and I.. all I did was think about the saucer and it.. Mary, it flew out of the cabinet! That.. it sounds insane when I say it aloud, I know. I'm sorry. I'm afraid.. I.. am I losing my mind?"

Before Mary had the chance to respond, and truth be told she didn't know how to respond, they both heard another voice.

"Oh, Zelds."

Hilda Spellman stood just at the edge of the kitchen, teary eyed and clutching her hands to her chest. Zelda gripped tighter to Mary, who sighed having forgotten the blonde had followed her here at her request.

"Its alright, dear. It's just your sister," Mary explained in a soft tone.

"Yes, my love. Just little old me. Hilda. Or sometimes you call me Hildy. Oh. I suppose Mary didn't need to know that. You'll probably have my head for that later," Hilda remarked with an awkward laugh. "Sorry. Bad joke. Right then… Zelds? You're not losing your mind, not going mad at all. But I… I know I agreed to letting you stay a little longer, but I'm afraid… I need to take her home, Ms. Wardwell. For her own privacy's sake, and-and for safety. There are things I need to explain that I simply can't in front of someone else. Zelda would quite literally murder me once her memory is returned."

Zelda wanted to protest, to cast this supposed sister of hers away, but there was something in the blonde's face, in her eyes, that told her she was being honest, that she was trying to do what she thought the true Zelda would want.

If she really was a mad woman, her sister would be the one to know. And Zelda then felt a small amount of gratitude that her sister would care about keeping that private for her. So after a beat she gave a nod and extracted herself from Mary, who then helped her to stand.

"Alright. I'll go with you."

Mary felt her heart drop into her stomach. She knew Zelda would have to leave her eventually, would have to go back to her own home, but that didn't stop the resulting ache. Though she put on a good face, not wanting to upset Zelda.

"Thank you, Ms. Wardwell," Hilda said, giving her a sad smile. "I know I said so already, but you have my endless gratitude for finding my sister and looking after her so kindly. I'm in your debt."

"As am I," Zelda interjected and before Mary could get out a singular sound on reply she found Zelda's arms thrown about her neck, her own hands automatically going to hold Zelda's waist. She allowed her eyes to close briefly, simply enjoying the feeling while she could, oblivious to the blonde witch watching the exchange.

Hilda was at a loss, seeing her older sister practically throw herself at the mortal woman, but the look on Mary's face as she closed her eyes was what truly struck her. Had Mary Wardwell developed feelings for her sister? It would certainly appear that way, she mused. And for the smallest of seconds Hilda felt her heart melt at the idea, that possibly this woman could treat Zelda the way she deserved with love and care. But those seconds passed. Mary was a mortal, a mortal with a particularly nasty history with their kind. And it was too much to hope that Zelda, once back to her normal self, could see past that. Oh how she wished she would.


	5. Who can say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda learns a few things she really wishes she hadn't...

It had been but a few minutes since she had left, but Zelda's absence from her home left a void Mary didn't know how she would fill. She knew she had lived quite the solitary life before, but now less than 24 hours later she was being confronted with its severity. Having someone to care for, having Zelda Spellman put such faith in her to put her well being entirely into her hands. Tears formed and fell as the feeling of loss overwhelmed Mary. And, naturally, to be cruel to herself she compared the feeling to when Adam would go off for months at a time. Guilty as she felt for it, she realized she had never felt this deep weighted sadness at his absence.

How could she have given Zelda Spellman such power over her? And in such short a time… as if she had been bewitched. Perhaps she was, she wondered, bewitched and enthralled by a beautiful face with impossibly enchanting eyes and a laugh that made Mary feel lighter than she ever had. And the way she had instinctively drawn her in after her nightmare… bewitched and under the spell of Ms. Spellman. Mary had to laugh at that. But it also begged the question if all these precious things she had witnessed, were they all lurking under the surface of the normally intimidating woman? And in that she understood why Hilda felt the desire to take her home and protect her herself.

Her line of sight landed on the shattered porcelain on the floor, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to curse it or caress it, a symbol of something that had frightened Zelda away but a reminder that she had been there at all. Shaking her head, she moved to sweep up the pieces. How foolish, she admonished herself, romanticizing the thing. No, she needed to distract herself now, to not dwell on the odd ache in her chest created by Zelda's absence. She would work on her grading and anything else she could think of, though Mary knew it wouldn't stop her wondering what Zelda was doing, how she was…

******

She was a witch.

She kept repeating it in her head as if the repetition would make it make sense, would make it stick and settle in. And truly she had no reason to doubt it or the bubbly blonde woman, even less so when Hilda had demonstrated to convince her further. Yet still it was quite the news to hear.

She wasn't crazy. She was just a witch with amnesia.

But Mary Wardwell was not one of them, and Zelda was intrigued to see a hint of sadness in Hilda's face when she explained it. And Zelda wondered what exactly she was sad about, unless… unless it was pity she saw in her eyes, pity for her pathetic weakened sister who had become attached to someone who wouldn't accept her, accept what she was and wasn't. But Hilda never said as much.

Hilda didn't say much at all really, just checked her over to assure her injuries were healing and that she wasn't in any pain. She wasn't, but Hilda's hovering caretaker style was verging on irksome. Or was she simply projecting her disappointment that Hilda wasn't Mary…

Thankfully Hilda had read her discomfort and left her to get changed while she researched what spell or potion she could use to retrieve her lost memories.

Zelda looked over her closet, catching a glimpse of who she was supposed to be. Each garment was tailored and stylish to be sure, but they all clearly lacked the comfort of the styles afforded by Hilda and Mary's wardrobes. No, her clothes were that of a woman who knew herself, who knew how to look sharp and get what she wanted. But what Zelda wanted now was to go back to Mary's and pretend she belonged there surrounded by the scent of roses and honeycomb.

As she was about to pick up the same dress for the fourth time, the sound of hard and quick footsteps met her ears, and she turned towards the door just in time to see a girl with platinum hair come rushing in.

"Auntie!"

Arms wrapped tightly around her, nearly causing Zelda to lose her balance, and she found herself grateful that Hilda had healed her ankle already.

"Oy I told you she isn't ready."

Speak of the devil, Zelda mused as she heard Hilda before she appeared, and the girl released her hold and took a step back, a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry. I just… I'm glad you're okay, Aunt Zee." Ah, Zelda thought, this must be the niece then. "We were all so worried. And when Aunt Hilda said she couldn't even sense you at a-- Are- Why are you wearing a Baxter High gym shirt? Where did you get that," Sabrina asked, suddenly taking in her aunt's attire and scrunched her face in confusion.

"Sabrina, you-" Hilda attempted to interject but Zelda already had her answer innocently leaving her mouth.

"I got it from Mary. Your teacher. She was kind enough to lend it to me last night after she found me."

"Mary? You mean.. Ms… Ms. Wardwell?!" Sabrina's eyes widened in melodramatic fashion. "She found you?" Sabrina whipped her head round to look at Hilda, her brows now bent. "And how do we know that for sure? How do we know Ms. Wardwell wasn't the one who did this, that attacked Aunt Zee?"

"What?" "Sabrina!"

"No! Come on, Aunt Hilda. How can we say for sure she didn't do this? Who knows what Ms. Wardwell is capable of? It hasn’t been that long since she showed up here and shot Aunt Zee,” Sabrina exclaimed, hands tossed in the air as if her words needed any further dramatic flair added to them.

Zelda’s heart dropped, confusion looming over her once more, and she looked to Hilda for answers. But Hilda was preoccupied glaring daggers at her niece.

“Not another word out of you, miss. I-”

“No,” Zelda interrupted, shaking her head. “No, that can’t.. What is she talking about? No, she’s lying. Mary wouldn’t…” Both Sabrina and Hilda turned their attention to Zelda. Sabrina’s indignation evaporating at the sight of her aunt so clearly struggling with the information, and regret altered her features. In her desire to protect her aunt she had forgotten that this wasn’t the same woman forged from steel.

“Auntie, I-”

“Why would you say such a thing? If it wasn’t true… Is it? I know I have a scar. I saw it. But that-that could be from anything. Surely.. I don’t understand. Why would Mary-- Did..” Tears filled her eyes. “Did she do it because I’m a witch? Did I hurt her first? Did-”

“Oh, love,” Hilda sighed, pained at seeing her sister so filled with confusion and grief. She took a step closer, reaching out to take Zelda’s hands but Zelda backed away.

“Stop. Its true, isn’t it? She shot me. But then.. Then why did she help me? Why did she take care of me if she wanted me dead?”

“Zelds, its very complicated. Mary Wardwell.. She’s… She’s a good person, she… You see..”

“You know what, no. No, I don’t want to hear you try to explain it all away. I want to hear it from her. I want to hear Mary explain,” Zelda said, moving to walk past the pair.

“But she can’t,” Sabrina rushed to stop her.

“And why not,” Zelda spun back around, and Sabrina caught a glimpse of the woman that raised her, and the young witch swallowed hard.

“Be-Because we wiped her memory. I did. I made it so she wouldn’t remember any of it, anything about us being witches or… She can’t answer your questions, Aunt Zee. I’m sorry.”

“You.. removed her memories,” Zelda repeated slowly, an almost dangerous edge to her voice Hilda knew well. “And how do I know it wasn’t Mary but you who did this to me? Suspicious I have a niece so talented in removing memories and now here I am with none.”

“I would never!” “Zelds, no..”

“Enough,” Zelda shouted, raising a hand and shaking her head. “Both of you, please leave. I.. I want to be left alone for a little while.”

Before Sabrina could say another word, Hilda had a hand at her back pushing her along towards the door.

“Alright, sister. If you need anything just give a shout, yeah,” Hilda spoke gently before escorting Sabrina and herself out of Zelda’s space.


	6. The Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spellmans try to find a way to get Zelda's memories back, but she might have other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. I got married! Now I'm watching the election and living in a state of anxiety. Fun!

“Do you have any notion of the damage you’ve done?” Hilda spun on her heel to stare down her niece the moment they arrived downstairs and out of earshot of Zelda.

“I didn’t mean t--”

“Oh you never do, do you. Of course you don’t mean to do anything wrong, but you also have quite the talent for not listening when someone wiser tells you not to do something reckless. I..” Hilda stopped to take a calming breath. She always hated to watch Zelda berate the girl with harsh words, even when necessary. But this was necessary. “You do this so frequently. And each time your Aunt Zelda is there to go twenty rounds with you. But not now. Now she can’t be-because she’s not here. The woman upstairs, the woman you just pulled the rug from under, that’s not our Zelds. She doesn’t belong to us. Heaven, she doesn’t know us or trust us! And I’d venture you just gave her a perfect reason not to.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. Really I am,” Sabrina replied, quick but solemn. Tears threatened to fall, and she briefly looked up, as if she could see her aunt through the ceiling. “I don’t- I’ve never seen her so… I don’t know…”

“Heartbroken? Lost? Well that’s because she hides it from you, love. And whenever she gets her memory back, you’re not going to bring that up. You hear me, young lady?” Hilda watched the younger blonde nod her head with haste. “Good. And for the record, Mary Wardwell had nothing to do with this."

"How do you know?"

"I just bloody do alright," Hilda sighed. "When I collected Zelda from Ms. Wardwell's, the.. the way she cared for my sister was unexpected but genuine. It was actually rather nice to see your aunt so open and trusting of another person. But trust me when I say Ms. Wardwell wanted to protect her, not harm her."

"I don't understand," Sabrina said, her face scrunching. "I know I took her memories away, but its not like we replaced anything or left behind fake ones of Aunt Zee. Taking her in is one thing but you’re making it sound like.. like I don’t even know what--”

“Auntie!” A panting Ambrose rushed in. “I found it. Its an almost ancient spell, but I think it will do the trick. But Aunt Zee has to be.. well she has to be open to it, willing, or the spell won't work."

The relief that Hilda had felt with the good news soured at that last bit of information, and she found herself throwing another small glare at her niece. She knew it was of no use being harsh with the girl now that the damage was done, but she couldn't help it.

"Maybe she'll want to? She might want to know the specifics behind everything? I don't know," Sabrina ended her optimism and averted her eyes and shrugged. Ambrose gave a curious look to his aunt, who merely shook her head.

"Oh, cuz. What have you done now," Ambrose asked, his shoulders visibly deflating as he tilted his head back.

"I might have let it slip that Ms. Wardwell had shot her and named her as a suspect," Sabrina replied, exasperated and throwing her hands up. Ambrose opens his mouth to reply but finds himself at a loss for how to react.

"Which is why you're not allowed to say another word to Zelda until she's back to proper form," Hilda said before squaring her shoulders and addressing her nephew. "You get what you need and we'll go talk to the unhappy patient."

Hilda dreaded going back upstairs, truly not having a clue how Zelda would react to the spell. Could Sabrina be right, that Zelda would want to have her memories back? Why did that idea, Zelda remembering all that she had gone through in her life, most recent of that being shot by a woman she now unknowingly trusted, why did it weigh so heavy upon her, Hilda mused as she sighed and went to gather a bottle of her sister's favorite bourbon. It just wasn't fair, she thought as she climbed the stairs, Sabrina following a few steps behind. She gave a soft knock once, then twice, then a third time before she opened the door, concern etching creases into her forehead.

"Zelds?"

But there was no answer and no Zelda to be seen.

"Where is she," Sabrina asked, looking around the room. "I didn't see her come down the stairs or anything."

An uneasy feeling twisted in Hilda's stomach. Zelda wouldn't really run away would she, she wondered. True she had been unsettled but…

"Its gone." Ambrose appeared behind them, a book held up in his right hand to display a page clearly torn out. "I don't-"

"Bloody heaven!" Hilda groaned, shaking her head. "That crafty little witch."

"Who, auntie," Sabrina asked.

"Who? You really need to ask? Zelda, of course! She's always had a knack for eavesdropping. And we gave her plenty to hear."

"You don't truly think Aunt Zee would-"

"Take the spell and go straight to Mary Wardwell with it? Oh I most certainly do. Especially since Miss Sabrina-Knows-Best outright told her she took Ms. Wardwell's memories. I daresay she left with a purpose. Hecate help us all."

******

"Zelda," Mary greeted the woman on her doorstep with a warm smile. If she were to be honest with herself she would have to admit going so much of the day without her company, wondering if she was alright, had left Mary with an empty feeling. It was silly really. After less than 24 hours with the Spellman woman and Mary couldn't get her off of her mind. But the smile shifted somewhat as she took in Zelda's expression.

Zelda looked both nervous and exhausted.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ms. Wardwell. I-"

"Ms. Wardwell?" Mary interrupted the redhead with a questioning look. "We're back to that now? Is that out of you trying to be polite or… or has something happened? You look.. I don’t know. Upset, maybe? Why don’t you come inside and sit?” Mary opened the door wider, gesturing for Zelda to enter, but Zelda shook her head, and Mary dropped her arm and gave her a puzzled look.

“I suppose its both really. I.. I can’t come in until I explain why I’m here.”

“You mean you’re not here because you realized you enjoy my company?” Mary’s smile was teasing in nature, though she did hope it was at least somewhat true.

“I..” Zelda’s face softened briefly. “I do,” she spoke barely above a whisper but her voice carried a degree of pain. “But I have to tell you something. I.. I’m going to tell you a few things, and if you don’t want me to stay after I’ll understand, but I.. I think this might help us both.”

“Zelda,” Mary reached out to take her hand, but she avoided her touch. Mary tried not to take offense. “Please. You’re worrying me. Just tell me so we can go inside.”

“I’m a witch, Mary,” Zelda spoke quick and blunt, ripping off the band-aid. “And no its not a joke in any way. I am a witch, magic powers and all. And you and I have a history neither of us knows about.”


	7. Something there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away! Confessions! Tears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I really appreciate all the kudos and comments and encouragement! Really you all are the best and I don't deserve it.

Zelda could hear the elder blonde chastise the younger as if she were right beside them, and she had to wonder if it was something she was unknowingly doing with magic or if they were actually shouting at one another. With a shake of her head, she busied her hands by changing into a simple black dress. Truly she didn't want to eavesdrop, but the volume remained and what else was she to do?

She was grateful to hear Hilda defend Mary, to say she didn't believe that Mary had done this harm to her. Zelda couldn't bring herself to believe it either. Then again she couldn't fathom that the woman that had taken her in, had held her and slept by her side, could have shot her.

What was being kept from them both, she wondered. And the question spiraled into a headache, only briefly eased by the sound of another downstairs. A male voice. The nephew she had heard about no doubt. He was going to fix her, going to restore her memories.

Distrust and unease filled her heart at the thought. They had taken knowledge from Mary already, admitted to it outright. So what were they capable of keeping from her now? No, she thought, she had to fix this herself. Her family seemed kind enough, her sister at least, but she couldn't trust it wasn't an act. But she knew Mary hadn't been playing a role with her. She could feel it. Or maybe she was a fool, but it felt right.

As the panic within her grew a Latin phrase called out to her.

lanuae magicae

Her vision blurred for a second or two before clearing, and she was startled to find herself in what appeared to be a small study or library of some sort. Yet she could still hear the voices of her family, so she must still be on the property. She could hear them come to some sort of agreement, her sister's voice becoming softer. It was then her eyes landed on the open book. The spell to restore her memories. It could help her and it could help Mary, but only in the right hands, she reasoned with herself before she heard approaching footsteps.

Before her nephew could be any the wiser, Zelda ripped the page and fled.

****

Zelda could feel her heart pounding, unable to take a breath until she received some sort of a reaction from the brunette. She knew it was quite the bomb to drop on someone, knew firsthand from merely earlier in the day, but waiting to see if Mary would cast her away was agonizing.

"You're a… a witch. Like.. a witch as in the Greendale Thirteen? Did you know them?"

Zelda blinked a few times before furrowing her brow, confused by the response. She had just admitted to being a witch, and Mary was asking she had known famous ones?

"I… I don't know. I don't think so? I'm not… Are you not more concerned that I am myself a living witch standing before you?" Zelda didn't want to sound harsh but Mary clearly wasn't phased.

"Not really," Mary replied with a shrug. "Unless you've come here to hurt me in some way, but I don't believe you are. I- I've always had a fascination with this town's history, and witches are a part of our past.. and our present as well it appears. I've always had my suspicions of course. And I.. I suppose it makes sense that you are. A witch, that is. Your family has been here forever, and… and your family name is a bit on the nose, wouldn't you agree?"

"No, well, I…" Zelda stood there, not a clue how to respond. Naturally she was relieved at the lack of a door thrown in her face, but was Mary really the type to do such a thing anyhow, she wondered.

"Will you come inside now?"

Mary was smiling at her once more, and Zelda could have sworn her knees briefly went weak. What was it about this mortal woman? Judging from the way her family treated her and what little of the spell that worked on her, Zelda would have thought herself to be above such strong feelings when met by a mere smile.

Zelda gave a nod and crossed the threshold, turning back to Mary once the door was closed behind them. "That wasn't all I came here to tell you." Mary could tell Zelda was feeling nervous, and she ached to take hold of the copper-haired woman and soothe it all away. It could easily be blamed away by her caring nature, but that wasn't quite it. Having taken care of Zelda Spellman once or twice already now, Mary found herself craving it, a craving to be the one this intimidating beautiful woman leaned on, the one that got to see her with no barriers. Getting such a small taste of it left her wanting.

"What else do you need to tell me," she asked in a soft tone, stepping closer. There was something… different in those green eyes that hadn't been there that morning. "Do you… Have you regained your memory?"

"Yes and no," Zelda answered and sighed, reaching into her pocket to pull out the sheet of paper she had torn. "My nephew found it. It's a spell that is supposed to return my mind to how it was before. I took it before they could use it on me. I.. I didn't trust them, though now I realize I could have handled it all a bit better. I.. I tried to use it, to perform it on myself, and it didn't work.. not entirely," she said, tones of exasperation at herself coming through. "Of course I didn't realize it wouldn't work when performing it on one's self, didn't remember that until only parts of my memory returned," she huffed and was mildly irked to see Mary laugh in kind. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, no! I'm sorry. Its just… you certainly sound like your old self when you're annoyed,” Mary smirked. “Huffing and rolling your eyes.”

“Even with so many memories back, I didn’t realize I’m such a judgemental hardass as everyone seems to paint me.”

“I never said you were,” Mary said, amused but soothing. “You’ve always been an intimidating woman, but you’ve always appeared so self-assured, so in charge. I admire you for it.”

“Thank you,” came the automatic reply, but Zelda had to wonder if Mary truly meant what she was saying. The Mary that had taken her in and stood before her now was so different from the image her niece had painted. “Mary.. my being a witch wasn’t the only thing my family divulged. I came here with this spell because.. because portions of your memory were taken from you as well.”

“What.. I don’t..” Mary’s face dropped.

“I don’t know the specifics of it. That part hasn’t come back to me yet.. In fact it seems like anything involving you is still missing. But there is a scar. I’ve seen it. And the way my niece spoke… it makes me think its true. She.. She says you… You may want to sit-”

“Just tell me,” Mary exclaimed, quick and uneasy with the anticipation. Her nightmares coming to the forefront of her mind now. The nightmare she had had the previous night, having hurt Zelda and then waking to find the woman soothing her worries away.

“You shot me.”

Mary’s eyes widened and instantly filled with tears, her hand going to cover her mouth. She should be in shock. She should deny it and be angry even at the accusation. But deep down she knew it was true, though she couldn’t fathom why she would ever do such a thing. What would cause--

“Mary.” Zelda’s voice and touch to her free hand brought her focus back to the redhead. “I’m assuming you don’t have any knowledge of it…”

“No.. Yes… I mean..” Mary shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. “I’ve had nightmares where things happen, where I watch myself doing things I can’t understand or control. The worst is.. Its clearly a memory. I shot you a-and I saw it in my dream last night. But why would I shoot you? Why would I ever want to hurt you?” The pain in her eyes was almost too much for Zelda.

“I’m not sure,” she answered, hoping honesty would be the best course of action. “Initially I had assumed you found out I was a witch and couldn’t handle it, but now…” Zelda let the sentence drift. “I had hoped to know more, hoped the spell would revive some sort of insight, but that part is blank.”

“Maybe that’s how it should be.”


	8. What she's missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Mary come to an agreement or two.. or three?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update. Any creativity I had in me up and vanished for a while there. So this chapter is rather short.

"What.. What do you mean? How it should be?" Zelda's eyes looked to Mary with confusion. How could this woman, this beautiful mortal woman who had clearly suffered something traumatic, think that Zelda not regaining her memories would be for the best. Her bafflement tripled as Mary moved closer, cupping her hand to her face and stroking the skin with her thumb. Zelda so badly wanted to let her eyes close and lean in, but it was almost all too much. There was too much she didn't understand.

"Zelda… Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to get to know you? To know you well enough to be on a first name basis and be able to… well.. just be in your presence without feeling the need to.. I don't know.. have an excuse?" Mary lightly bit her bottom lip, a blush forming at her own honesty with the redhead before her brows furrowed. "I.. I guess what I'm trying to say is… m-maybe it's for the best if neither of us remember what happened. I.. I don't think I want to know. I think the dreams of it are bad enough. If I remember actually doing it.. I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop thinking about it. I'm.. I'm afraid it will ruin whatever this is. Its.. its almost like a gift. A do-over."

Zelda was at a loss. She knew she couldn't keep running away from her family and the truth of what had happened. She would have to face both eventually, but that didn't mean Mary had to have her memories returned, have her world upended once more. A part of her felt almost hopeful for it, that and the way Mary spoke.

"If that's what you wish. But if you change your mind, I will perform the spell for you. All you need is ask." Zelda looked to the floor, considering what to say next, how to approach things. "I'll have to go back. They've probably realized by now that I'm gone, and they can be a persistent bunch. And… Mary, they're going to use the spell, properly this time. I want you to at least be aware of that. But I won't forget this, the kindness and care you've shown me yesterday and today or how it has made me feel."

"Good… I… I, um, I would- I don't want you to forget. And I do know how persistent they can be. I am Sabrina's teacher after all," Mary said with a small smirk. "You.. that is.. I want you to know.. I want to thank you. Though I suppose that is a bit insensitive of me. But having you around.. Well I've found it to be quite pleasant. I hadn't realized I was feeling quite so alone. I thought I was used to it, almost preferred it at times. But you're company has been so…. I've enjoyed it. And you're a surprisingly good cuddler," she said with a quick awkward laugh as a flush of color spread upon her cheeks.

"Oh. Well…" Zelda blinked in surprise at the admission. "Should I be offended that you find that so surprising," she teased with a raised brow, and Mary's blush deepened.

"No!" Mary rushed to make amends, not wanting to upset her or make her want to leave any faster. "No, I.. I simply meant.. well.. I guess I hadn't given it enough thought. But now I know what I've been missing," she explained with a giggle before her eyes went wide in terror and embarrassment.

"Is that so?" Zelda couldn't help but smirk and take a slow step closer, noting how Mary's gaze briefly roamed downwards before returning to her eyes. "If you think I'm talented on a couch, imagine what I'm like in a bed." Zelda gave a low chuckle, certain that if Mary’s eyes grew any wider they would bulge right out of her head, and what a shame that would be. Though she couldn’t say she was altogether too sorry for teasing her as it was the most like herself she had felt in a while, feeling in her element finally. Meanwhile Mary felt as if the room’s temperature had been raised by fifty degrees, and she could have sworn she could feel Zelda’s laugh reverberate within her bones.

“Are you attempting to bewitch me,” Mary asked, and Zelda laughed in response before looking at her with curiosity.

“Was that meant to be you teasing me in return or does that genuinely concern you? That I would try to put some sort of a spell over you to… well, I’m not sure what purpose you’d think I was after,” Zelda trailed off.

Mary dropped her head, bashful and ashamed. She knew she had no right to accuse Zelda of anything, yet she had needed some way to excuse the sudden rush of feelings she was experiencing, even if she knew what they were and how very real they were at that. Clearly having been taking too long to respond, she felt Zelda’s fingertips under her chin to lift her eyes back up to hers.

“I.. I didn’t mean to offend you or accuse you of.. Even though I know I did.. I’m sorry. These past 24 hours or so have been a bit of a whirlwind,” Mary explained, looking sheepish.

“I understand. I don’t suspect any of this has been easy for you. I’m sure you need time to process everything, so I’ll take my leave.”

“No! Please,” Mary quickly reached out to stop the witch from taking a step away, and when Zelda turned back to face the brunette she was surprised to find her even closer than before. “You don’t have to leave. I.. I don’t want you to leave just yet. Please,” she said, biting her bottom lip. “Perhaps we could… we could sit together and watch television again like we did last night? We don’t have to have any sort of deep conversation or anything if you don’t wish to. I just.. I don’t want to sit here thinking about everything while alone. I know its childish--”

“Its not,” Zelda interjected, firm yet comforting in her tone, and it made Mary smile.

“Lovely! I’ll go fetch us the ice cream,” Mary replied with a grin, leaving the redhead in the middle of the room wondering what she was getting herself into.


	9. Worry and Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's got a bit of turmoil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm posting another chapter cuz I feel bad for disappearing.

It had taken a bit more time than she would have thought for Hilda to come knocking upon Mary's door for her. Her sister had to have known where she was and yet took her time in collecting her, and Zelda wondered why. Though deep down she knew, knew how well her sister knew her and how much of a hopeless romantic the blonde could be. And wasn't this all so sickeningly close to one of her beloved novels, Zelda had thought with a sigh. Of course Hilda had figured it out, how she had developed such an attachment to the brunette mortal in a pathetically short amount of time.

And so she had left Mary Wardwell's cottage home, giving Mary a tender smile and receiving one back. The look on Hilda's face had annoyed her at first, but after several minutes in the car she began to appreciate how her sister understood her and the feelings that had been stirred within her.

She spoke to neither Sabrina nor Ambrose before nor after the spell was performed, opting to silently and solemnly walk up the stairs to run herself a steaming bath. Zelda felt colder, felt a heaviness throughout her as she climbed into the tub, trying to let the hot water filled with rose oil soothe the burden she was now saddled with. She could now recall how she had ended up mindlessly wandering the woods, a wounded and confused creature that Mary Wardwell had taken ultimate pity upon. Evidently one of the members of the pagan group had managed to slip the coven's clutches. A simple yet fateful mistake. One lesser rogue pagan had managed to catch her off guard and set so much in motion for her, sending her on a path she would never see for herself.

Images of Mary Wardwell raising a gun with a shaking hand melded into ones of her with caring and concerned eyes. The two didn't match up, and it created a pounding in Zelda's head that even the bath couldn't alleviate. It didn't take long before she was openly sobbing, the sound bouncing off of the bathroom walls back to her. She felt torn in two and was so relieved to know that Mary wouldn't have to suffer the same way. That bitch. Zelda simply couldn't reconcile the woman that shot her in cold blood with the woman that reached out to her with gentle hands, who leaned into her shoulder as they laughed at the antics depicted in the screen before them. How could both be Mary? Her Mary. And why was it so easy for her to think of her as hers? Certainly she could blame it on her vulnerability that night, but even when confronted with who and what she was, Mary had been nothing but accepting and welcoming and so very charming.

No that woman that had appeared at her door so many nights before, intent to see her dead, well that couldn't be her, not the real Mary. Lucifer and Faustus had roamed freely that night, and they were the only creatures who would take such pleasure in her demise. But she would never know the truth of what occurred that night, not from Mary’s perspective. And Zelda would have to learn to be content in it. For Mary’s sake above all else, to respect her wishes. But why should she care about a mortal woman’s wants? The rising spiteful thoughts made her sob all the more until something within her shut down completely.

And that was how Hilda found her an hour later, staring blankly ahead with tears dried upon her face. Hilda couldn’t recall seeing her sister look so hollow since their brother’s death, and it tore her heart to bits.

“Zelds? Love?” Hilda kept her voice soft, not wanting to startle or upset her sister, and gently closed the door behind her. When she received no response, the blonde gave a sigh and stepped closer. “Is that water even hot anymore? That is, you’ve been up here for some time now, and I.. I’m worried about you, alright.”

“And why would you be worried, sister,” Zelda asked, voice hoarse and emotionless as she kept staring ahead. Her sister was right. The water had become cold at some point without her noticing or caring.

“You know very well why,” Hilda replied with a shake of her head. “You’ve been through a lot recently, and now you’re in here looking.. well... lost.” Hilda had wince at her own word choice or lack thereof, readying herself for her sister to bite her head off. But it never came, and Hilda felt her heart drop for it. “Zelds, please just look at me. Yell at me. Show some sign of life, please,” she pleaded.

“My apologies for not reacting in what you deem to be the appropriate fashion, Hilda. But I will handle my own mess the way I see fit.”

“Your own mess? Oh, love. What’s a mess? Come on. You can tell me.”

“Really,” Zelda finally snapped in response, whipping her head to look at her sister, tears building up in her eyes again. “You really need me to say it aloud? You saw it. You saw the way she looked at me.”

“The wa-- Mary Wardwell? She didn’t look at you harshly,” Hilda answered, utterly baffled. “In fact, she was smiling at you. She looked-”

“Exactly! She was kind and-and enjoyed my company. She didn’t want me to leave.”

“I don’t understand. Why is that a bad thing? Shouldn’t that make you happy,” Hilda asked, putting on a soft smile.

“Oh should it? The mortal woman that shot me but can’t remember it has taken a liking to having me in her home. She says she doesn’t care that we’re witches, that I’m a witch. And. I. Didn’t. Want. To. Leave.” Zelda separates each word for emphasis, her heart pounding and her voice breaking. “What am I supposed to do with that, Hilda? Hm?”

“Well, I..” Hilda began but stopped, tearing up herself. “I’m sorry, Zelds. I know you don’t want to hear this, but if she really was okay with it… I mean I’m surprised you told her, but I do understand. If she reacted well, maybe there’s a chance?”

“A chance for what?” Zelda scoffed but Hilda gave her a pointed look.

“Come off it now. Yes, I saw how she looked at you, and I also saw how you looked at her. When your guard was down and no walls were built to keep her out. You trusted her when you were most vulnerable, and I’d say she passed that test with flying colors, wouldn’t you? If my opinion means anything, I think you should spend more time with her. See where it leads.”

“What?” Zelda stared at her sister as if she had grown multiple heads. “You can’t be serious, Hilda. She’s a mor-”

“A mortal, yes I know,” Hilda interrupted with a huff. “And who cares if she is? I’m not saying we out ourselves to the whole town, but this one woman wouldn’t be so bad. She already clearly feels some sort of affection for you. And don’t bother trying to argue with me because I know you feel the same way or you wouldn’t be in here crying your eyes out going through some sort of emotional breakdown. Don’t forget, I know you better than anyone. Though I am willing to lose that title to a certain brunette when the time comes, if it should.”

“Hilda! This isn’t one of your sappy dime store novels.”

“We’ll see.”


	10. Hilda Meddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is trying to cope, and Hilda decides to help move things along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a hot minute since I've updated. Whoops! I'm so sorry. With Part 4 of CAOS dropping, all of my writing muse has been for that. (Might have started another fic for it but idk if I'll post it.)  
> Anyway, thank you all for reaching out and telling me you enjoy this story. It means so much!

Several days passed, and Zelda hadn't been able to bring herself to reach out to Mary. She found herself overwhelmed after having those painful memories forcibly returned, made all the more painful after experiencing what Mary was truly like or could be with her. Zelda had tried to throw herself into her work at the Academy, but it had proven to be too much, too soon. The bustling school and students had only served to put her nerves on edge, and so Hilda had ushered her home. Zelda attempted to put up a fight but she knew her sister was right and relented to taking a personal day or two, insisting upon taking paperwork home.

The first day left to her own devices, against her better judgment, Zelda went for a walk in the woods. If she were to be asked, she would say she wanted to take in the fresh air; she most certainly didn't make her way to Mary's home in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the woman. Not that she had. No, she realized after the fact that the woman wouldn't have been home at that time anyhow as it was during school hours. Foolish idea, she had shaken her head at herself before returning home and occupied her mind with readings and research into the triple goddess.

Hilda had never expected Zelda to actually listen to her, to take more than a day off and away from the Academy and had been stunned when Zelda only popped in on the fourth day to pick up some books from the library. It wasn't until later that evening when she had run into Mary Wardwell at Dr. Cee's that she realized just how much her sister was hiding from…

"Mary!"

"Oh! Hel-Hello, Hilda," Mary responded, having not expected such a jubilant reaction to her presence, but it made her smile and put her at least somewhat at ease.

"How are you, love? What brings you in," Hilda asked.

"Fine. I'm fine. I, um, I just came in to get a bit of food to bring home. I didn't quite feel like cooking." Cooking just for myself, she kept to herself. After so many years more or less on her own, thinking it was her preference, over these past days she realized just how much she enjoyed cooking for someone else, the purpose it gave her to care for another person, to care for Zelda. "H-How are you and… everyone?" How is Zelda? Where is Zelda? Is she alright? Mary wanted so badly to ask it all but she couldn't, but she didn't need to. Hilda could see it all plain as day in Mary's gaze.

"We're all doing well." Hilda hesitated a moment, wondering if a bit if scheming would end with her getting buried or if it was worth the risk. "Though I have had to take on a double shift today," she began, chewing on her bottom lip and watching Mary carefully. "And I'm afraid I won't be home tonight. Bit of a late one. And I just now realize I didn't fix anything for supper for Zelds. She's been working from home this week, and I'm sure you know or at least suspect but the poor thing is just hopeless in the kitchen. I was thinking of making her a spot of comfort food here, but we're so busy… Do you think you could drop it off? Would you mind? If not I can try to get a hold of Sabrina-"

"No! No, I can do it. I would be happy to,” Mary answered quickly, her heart beating a bit faster at the idea of having an excuse to see Zelda. The schoolteacher had been worried sick but highly hesitant to cross any line. Hadn’t she done enough harm to Zelda? Intruding upon her now, after refusing the redhead’s offer to restore her memories, and knowing that Zelda knew everything and more… The last thing she wanted was to hurt her. “I don’t.. I don’t mean to insert myself into her life and business, but… you did say comfort food. Am I to take it there is a reason she would want that? That is.. Is.. How is she really?” Mary winced at her own question, honestly not even certain what she wanted the answer to be.

“Oh, love,” Hilda sighed. “She.. Zelds has had a rough couple of days, I won’t lie. But that’s not your fault,” she quickly added. “You’re not to blame. Zelda certainly doesn’t blame you. She’s just trying to grab onto some sort of normalcy I think, you know? I probably shouldn’t be saying all this. But between us, and don’t you dare let her know I said anything, our Zelds is a bit of a control freak. I don’t mean it in a way to mock her. I mean it in that she has always done better when she thought she could be in control over herself and a situation. And this has all thrown her, I’m afraid. And at first when she agreed to work from home, I thought it was a great idea. She rarely ever admits that she can’t handle anything and everything. But now… now I think she needs someone to talk to. And I know you care about her…” Mary’s lips parted in surprise, eyes wider. She didn’t know how to respond, and Hilda laughed. “Don’t even bother trying to deny it. Honestly, the pair of you! I saw how you both looked at one another. I saw you taking care of her, trying to comfort her.”

“Yes, I… Its true,” Mary replied with a small sigh. “It doesn’t even make all that much sense to me. But I do care about your sister. Very much, actually. When she’s not putting on that tough act, she can be so… I don’t know. I had a nightmare, and she comforted me. She didn’t know me or even herself, but she reached out to help me, and I felt safer than I’ve felt in a long time. Bit sad, isn’t it,” she remarked, shaking her head at herself.

“Its not sad at all,” Hilda said with a soft smile. “Its lovely. Its all I’ve ever wanted for my sister, for her to be herself around other people. Even around the kids she tries to put up a wall most times. But I suspect you’ve found a way around that. So instead of standing here talking to me about it, why don’t you let me fill an order for two and you pop over to the house and show her that its all alright, yeah?”

“Do you really think she’d want to see me?”

“If she doesn’t, you’ll definitely know. But I highly doubt that’s the case. So why don’t you give me your order.”

\---------------------------------

Mary’s heart was pounding harder than her knuckles upon the door. Should she have rung the bell? Would Zelda hear and answer? Would she open the door only to slam it in her face? Did she look alright? She hadn’t bothered to go home and change, not wanting the food to get cold, so her simple sweater and skirt would have to be deemed presentable enough. Soon all thought left her as the door swung open.

“Mary,” Zelda greeted with a slightly stunned expression. “Wh-What brings you here,” she asked, but Mary only barely registered the question. The brunette was too caught up in the sight of Zelda. Her hair settled in waves, how her leopard print top clung to her every curve. It was all too distracting. “Mary?”

“Yes,” Mary replied, bringing her eyes back to Zelda’s perfectly made face, a slight blush forming. “Sorry. I.. I brought food,” she said and held up the bag. “I ran into Hilda. Well, she was working. And she asked me to bring you some.”

“Of course she did,” Zelda remarked with a small roll of her eyes. “I’ve always known her to be one to meddle. I just didn’t think she would jump to it so soon. By all means, come in so you can tell me just how far over the line she’s crossed.”


	11. To be Known and Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls share a meal and a few other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of the comments and kudos. I can't thank you all enough for your support and kind words.

"You know I never would have thought the refined Zelda Spellman to be one to inhale french fries," Mary remarked, leaning in against the table with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes before she found herself quickly ducking. "Or that she would throw food," she exclaimed with a laugh.

“Oh?” Zelda rolled her eyes from across the table, shaking her head. Yet she couldn’t keep from smiling herself. It felt nice, natural, normal, to act so ridiculous with Mary. “There’s quite a lot you don’t know about me,” she replied with a challenging expression, but Mary only chuckled and bit her lip before focusing on her own food again. That shy behavior made something flutter in Zelda’s chest. If she were being honest she wasn’t sure what was possessing her to be so open with Mary, open enough to joke and tease and share a meal and take comfort from her presence… to show her true self without reservation. She popped another fry into her mouth, mainly to take up time before she began to question Mary. “So what did my sister say to you to rope you into coming here?”

“I wasn’t roped into anything,” Mary replied easily. “In fact, if I’m being honest I think I wanted the excuse to come see you. Hilda happened to provide the perfect opportunity. I should thank her the next time I see her. I don’t know if I would have gathered up the courage otherwise.”

“I suppose I can understand that.” Zelda took a deep breath, needing her own courage to say what she wanted. “Although I’m not entirely convinced my sister didn’t plead with you to take pity on me or that she didn’t make up some elaborate tale of how I’m withering away. But.. that wouldn’t be entirely untrue. I… I haven’t been in the best headspace since that night. It's taking a lot out of me, to try to reconcile everything. It's not the easiest thing to wrap my head around. I never truly understood why you shot me. I had assumed it was because you learned I was a witch. Yet when I confessed to what I was to you.. You barely flinched. You didn’t care at all. I.. Hilda thinks it's because you got to know me, that you had the chance to see me as a person before you found out this time. But I.. I admit it's all very confusing,” she exhaled an exhausted sigh and rested her head in her hands. She didn’t want to do this in front of Mary.

“I-I’m sorry,” Mary replied, her heart breaking for Zelda. All she wanted to do was apologize until it meant something and hold Zelda in her arms until Zelda pushed her away. And so that was what she did. “I’m so sorry,” she said as she stood from her seat and rounded the table to wrap her arms around the redhead. But Zelda didn’t push her away, and it gave Mary hope and a sort of comfort all her own. Mary gently coaxed the witch to turn in her seat so she could hold her properly and was surprised and grateful Zelda allowed it. “My Zelda, I’m so so sorry,” she whispered into copper locks, and Zelda’s breath caught. It felt good, damned good, to be wrapped up in the mortal woman. It was intoxicating.

“Mary..” Zelda shifted to look up into kind blue eyes. “I.. I think that only makes it more confusing. I mean it feels… very, very nice,” she added with a small smile and a blush. “I wish I could just focus on that. That--” Her mouth stopped, suddenly occupied by Mary’s, and her words became a hum and her mind went blank to anything that wasn’t Mary’s lips. All she could know was that she wanted more, so Zelda slowly stood up to be on even ground and returned the kiss, almost smiling as she felt arms about her waist.

Mary was in blissful disbelief. She could count on one hand the number of people she had kissed in her life, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Kissing Zelda Spellman was both invigorating and comforting, an adventure and coming home. Mary wondered if it was magic or just Zelda herself before settling on both being the answer as the kiss grew in passion, a passion she had never thought she could possess. Perhaps she had been waiting for Zelda to draw it from her. She could curse her lungs for needing air and forcing her to tear her lips from Zelda’s. Yet now she was gifted with witnessing the delightful image of Zelda Spellman panting, looking somewhat dazed.

“Moved on to oxygen deprivation as a means to kill me,” Zelda asked, but Mary took heart in noticing she wasn’t being pushed away.

“Can witches not hold their breath for long periods of time? What a pity,” she retorted, a sassy little smile tugging at her lips, suddenly feeling emboldened. “I suppose I have lots more to learn about you and your kind.”

"Is that… is that something you would want? To learn more about witches?" Zelda looked at Mary with curiosity and licked her lips, holding back a hum as she could still taste her.

"I've always been interested in the history of this town and that includes witches. It includes your family. But beyond that interest… I want to learn more about you, about the woman Zelda Spellman is beyond impeccably tailored clothes, a penchant for junk food, and a talented mouth." The way Mary spoke, her voice deeper than Zelda had ever heard, affected the redheaded witch. "I mean it, Zelda," Mary continued, mistaking Zelda's silence for hesitation. "I don't want to go back to being just your niece's teacher to you. I want to know you. I want to look at you and know that I know the woman behind the walls. Finding you behind my house, getting to see you, the real you… I don't know if I'm under some spell and if I am I don't care. I just know I really like the way you make me feel. Your trust means everything, and that may sound silly. We've spent so little time together, but I've loved ev-" The rest of her sentence became lost under Zelda's lips as they crashed into Mary's. Yet just as Mary's brain began to catch up, Zelda was pulling away.

"You should know I can be a very difficult person to be around. I am argumentative and stubborn and high maintenance barely begins to cover it." Zelda looked to the mortal woman with the utmost dire expression, and all Mary wanted to do was smile at her and reach out to soothe her tensed brow. But she didn't. She would let Zelda have her say. "You can ask my sister or any other Spellman. I come with a lot of baggage, and it's all good and well to say it doesn't matter, that you don't care. But I do. I have been… I've been used in all manner of ways, and I find it difficult to trust.."

"You can trust me," Mary quickly insisted, afraid Zelda was trying to talk both of them out of this relationship. "I know those are just words. So let me prove it to you. How can I prove it?”

“I.. I don’t know, Mary. Of course I don’t think you would intentionally break my trust. You’re…” Zelda sighed but gave her a small, if exhausted, smile. “You’re so very different from the company I’m used to keeping. Not just because you are a mortal. But you are kind and thoughtful. I’m almost afraid to have you know the horrible things I’ve done, what I’ve tolerated, the kinds of lovers I’ve had.”

“I suspect morality takes different forms for witches over mortals. A-And it might be an adjustment. For me. But just because I haven’t experienced a lot of the world doesn’t mean I can be so easily frightened. I want to adapt. I can. I can and I will adapt if it means I can share your company. And I mean.. Maybe I can be good for you too? Not very modest of me to say, but maybe you deserve better people in your life. Hilda isn’t so bad, and I quite get along with her,” Mary remarked, giving an awkward little smile, and sighed in relief seeing Zelda smile back.

“Hilda is an exception,” Zelda replied with an affectionate roll of her eyes. “Although it may surprise you to know my sister can be quite lethal when she wants. Don’t let her kind British lady act fool you. She… She has rescued me, defended me even when I didn’t deserve it. In ways you might not approve.”

“You deserved it,” Mary immediately responded. “Even if you think you didn’t, you did. I’m not even a witch, but if I had to protect you I would use whatever was at my disposal. And considering we both know I shot you, I don’t think I’m in any position to judge you or Hilda for things you’ve done.”

“Why? Why do you want to protect me?” Zelda looked into light blue eyes, looking for answers to questions she wasn’t even certain she could ask. “I can’t understand how I could mean that much to you. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to. Sense and feelings rarely go hand in hand. But I do know that my feelings are genuine. I feel… pulled towards you, into your orbit, and it feels right. I haven’t felt right in so long, Zelda. But when I’m with you, you’re all I can focus on. Even when we were apart, after you left… The only comfort I had was remembering what it felt like to see your smile or the warmth of our shoulders leaning into one another. And I think you feel it too.” Tears began to fill her eyes. “You’re not as terrible as you think you are. I don’t know you convinced you, but they’re wrong. I know it. I know it because I’ve seen who you are, deep down. Not even fully conscious, you held me and comforted me in a way I’ve never experienced. I’ve looked into your eyes and seen how you care. You cared for me without knowing me at all. It felt like… like seeing sunshine through shaded branches, soft and warm and beautiful,” she explained, reaching out to run her fingers through copper locks, watching green eyes flutter closed. Mary had to marvel at the reaction. This was what she wanted. This trust. “I feel safe with you. Do you feel safe with me?”

“Yes.”


	12. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Hilda and Mary having a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of the Caligari Spell, etc.

Mary awoke as she felt a pair of eyes watching her, the panic only ebbing when she recognized that the eyes in question belonged to Hilda Spellman. Mary blinked once, twice, and then a third time before she lifted her head, stretching her neck slightly with a wince. She was on a couch that she vaguely knew, the decor was eclectic at best, and there was warmth beside her. She turned her head until the sight of Zelda came into view, the redhead asleep and peaceful. Mary could watch her like this for hours. But soon Hilda’s voice took her attention.

“Sorry, love,” the blonde whispered. “I didn’t want to disturb you, but I wasn’t sure your neck would survive a full night of being twisted like that.”

“No, its alright. Thank you. I.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Well I gathered since you’re both on the couch and not upstairs in a perfectly comfy bed,” Hilda quipped but smiled as Mary blushed. “Did you get her to eat anything?” At Mary’s nod, Hilda’s smile grew. “Good. Thank you. Why.. Why don’t we go into the kitchen and have a chat without worry of waking her, hm,” Hilda suggested before turning to go to the kitchen, fully expecting Mary to follow. And follow Mary did, though she did hesitate.

Mary had to spare a glance back to the slumbering redheaded witch, not wanting to leave her side. But it was only a room away, she reasoned with herself before following Hilda. Normally she would enjoy the idea of a chat with the blonde. But now… it felt different somehow.

“How were things at the diner,” Mary asked, the picture of politeness as she sat at the table.

“Oh the same as always. But I think we both know that’s not what I want to talk about,” Hilda replied, shooting her a look, and Mary tilted her head downwards until she heard the other woman laugh. “You look like Sabrina when I would catch her sneaking sweets when she was six. Now why ar-- Oh my! Did something happen? Am I going to regret wanting details?” A bit of color was appearing on her own cheeks now.

“Hilda!” Mary blushed further and shook her head, but a smile grew nonetheless. “Nothing happened. Nothing as scandalous as what you might be thinking. But we did.. We kissed,” Mary admitted, unable to keep from smiling. Hilda, for her part, had to cover her mouth to keep the high-pitched sound at bay. “I kissed her first. Then she kissed me. And it was…” Mary trailed off, becoming embarrassed when she realized just who she was speaking to.

“And it was what, love?” Hilda sought out her eyes, her own sweetly blue and patiently waiting. “You can tell me. I know I’m her sister, but I can be your friend too. But as her sister I can tell you I don’t think I’ve ever heard of Zelds kissing a mortal. So that’s got to mean something, right? So what.. What did it mean to you?”

“... Everything,” Mary replied after a short pause, her expression open and honest and a little shocked even. “I’ve never experienced anything like it, Hilda. I mean it. I.. It felt right,” she spoke softly, tears gathering in her eyes. “All I wanted was to keep her in my arms and keep kissing her and live in that moment for as long as I could. I.. I know it sounds incredibly sappy-”

“No. Stop that,” Hilda cut her off, her voice stern yet caring and Mary had to wonder how she managed it. “That sounds lovely. And its all I’ve wanted for her since that bastard..” Hilda stopped and shook her head. She would never lose her fury towards Faustus Blackwood for the pain he had caused her sister.

“W-What bastard,” Mary asked, knowing by the look on Hilda’s face that whoever she was speaking of had earned the name. Hilda sighed, and Mary knew it was worse.

“I don’t know if I should be telling you, but I’m also afraid she might never.” Hilda took a deep breath. “She had a husband not too long ago. He.. He was our High Priest. And he was.. He was just evil. He always hated our brother, tried to frame and have our nephew executed, had some weird vendetta against Sabrina, and.. Zelda thought she could fix it all, could get our family name back to its former glory if she married him. But he only ever wanted to control her. He.. There is this spell, you see. Its sort of a puppet making spell. Only Zelda was the puppet,” Hilda explained with a wince, made only worse with the growing horrified expression on Mary’s face. “I don’t have a lot of the specifics even now. There’s a lot she keeps to herself about it. But the bruises and injuries said enough.”

Tears were in both pairs of eyes, Hilda’s looking down into a cup of tea while Mary’s stared off. And Zelda’s words from just hours previously came to her mind, how she had said she’s been ‘used in all manner of ways’. And Mary felt ill. Ill and furious.

“Is he.. Tell me he’s locked up or dead,” was all she could spit out around her rage. But Hilda shook her head, and Mary wanted to throw something. She wanted to weep for Zelda, to enact some sort of justice, but she was at a loss.

“Mary, listen to me. I know what you’re feeling. I’m right there with you, but what we feel doesn’t matter. She was the one wronged, not us. So its all her call one way or the other. I.. Imagine how confused I was to find Zelda had formed a bond with you. You shot my sister. And I know. I know you don’t remember and you’re not that person. But there was definitely a time I would have loved to repay the favor,” Hilda said but Mary couldn’t be angry with her for it.

“No. That makes sense. I don’t remember, but I hate myself for it. But.. But he knew her and he did that! How could anyone-”

“I don’t know, nor will we ever. I won’t ever let him have the chance.” There was a steel element to her voice that made Mary nervous, but she agreed. And she wanted to be around to help her keep Zelda safe.

“I won’t either. I want.. I want Zelda to know she is safe with me.” Mary looked into Hilda’s eyes with a pleading gaze. “But I don’t know how to convince her. She kept saying how difficult a person she is and… I don’t know how to make her believe me. How do I convince her that I don’t care if she’s a witch or high maintenance or whatever she thinks she is that will push me away? I need to know because… I want her in my life. I don’t think I can go back.” The tears returned, and Hilda took Mary’s hand in hers to give it a squeeze.

“I might have some insight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, but I wanted to break it into 2 chapters. So one more after this!


End file.
